A Lesson Well Learnt
by Kattnya
Summary: Name calling. Jiant lockers. Monkeys. Exploading. Crackfic. Oneshot. Enough said.


Woo! Another fanfic/Oneshot! This time, Bleach! Some parts are actually true. The me not getting the work part... Well anyway! Thank you to the people that favorited my First fanfic/oneshot! I honestly get super hyper when I see that someone favorited my writing.  
Lucia: Shut up already!  
Me: Awwwww, that's not nice, my OC!  
Lucia: pft, Who said I'm nice?  
Me: I did. You just don't really care. but I bet you secretly care!  
Lucia: JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!  
Me: Awwww, that's not nice, luci-Chan! Now tell everyone about how we don't own Bleach!  
Lucia: Arg, Panda doesn't own Bleach. The people that own Bleach, are the ones that own Bleach.  
Me: Yay! You used my nickname-thingy! Now for the story thingy!  
Lucia: Just to warn you, this is a crack fic.  
Me: THE STORY!

I looked at my math work.  
"What is this crap?" I mumbled to myself. I looked at all the questions that we had to do.  
"What does this have to do with ANYTHING!" I growled, scribbling down random answers, such as, 'the monkey ate the question, therefor, I cannot answer it'  
"hmf, I swear, if I ever need to use this crap in life, I'll run around in a chicken outfit!" I continued scribbling down random answers.  
"Talking to yourself? How unbeautiful!" Yamichika looked over at me flipping his hair.  
"Shuddup, Feather Face!" I glared at him.  
"Hah, Feather face! That's good." Ichigo laughed, to himself.  
"Oh yeah? Well, how do you like, Strawberry Shortcake!" I yelled at Ichigo.  
"What? Don't call me that!" He glared. just then, Isabel walked up behind Ichigo.  
"Um, Strawberry shortcake? Can I borrow a pencil?" She grinned.  
"I Swear that I will fight the next person that calls me that!" Ichigo yelled.  
"Hey, Strawberry shortcake!" Kenpachi came and took out his zanpakuto.  
"Hey! It's Tinklefairy!" I squeeled, all fangirl like. Everyone just looked over at me, like I was crazy. "Egg head did it." I pointed at Ikkaku.  
"Yes, egg head did do it, I even saw him do it." Isabel pointed at him, too.  
"Bell-chan is right. We both saw." I nodded. The teacher, let's just call him , came over.  
"What's going on here?" He stepped on Rukia's chappy pencil. Her Favorite Chappy pencil.  
"You... Killed... CHAPPY!" Rukia screamed, throwing a Chappy pillow case, full of Huge Chappy cinderblocks at him. Everyone backed away slowely from her, as she beat the crap out of Mr. Math.  
"Panda, let's run" Bell-Chan suggested.  
"Yes, lets." We both ran out of the class, and got about half way down the hall, until we saw Yamamoto standing there, without a shirt on.  
"SANTA!" I screamed as I ran to him, tackling him down, and sitting on his lap.  
"Ignore her." Bell-chan came over and started dragging me away.  
"...and I wanna pony, and a... Hey! I wasn't finished with Santa!" I pouted, looking up at bell-chan.  
"He's not santa, Christy..." She started dragging me down the stairs.  
"MY Name's Panda! OWW! That stair had a monkey on it!" I tried to escape.  
"Yes, I'm sure it does. now," she opend a random locker,"there's candy in there." Isabel pointed inside the locker.  
"Yay! Candy!" I jumped in, just to have the door slammed shut, and locked. Don't ask How I fit in a locker, I just did.  
"Oh ya, Szayel's in there!" I heard Isabel say on the other side of the locker.  
"wait, YOU MEAN I'M IN HERE WITH A CRAZY ESPADA SCIENTIST!" I panicked, looking around for him.  
"yup. and Clown face." she laughed.  
"AWW CRAP! AND A CRAZY CAPTAIN SCIENTIST!" I got a chainsaw, that was conveiniently located in the locker, wich also magicly fits me, and two crazy scientist, and still has enough room for more. I started wandering aroun, trying to avoid the crazy scientist. I ran my hands along the wall, and what do you know! I found a light switch! I flicked the light on, and saw that the locker that I was in is Huge!  
"Aw, frick, you found the light switch!" Isabel said as she ran around a corner.  
I followed her, and saw Matsumoto around the corner.  
"Move outta my way, Old haggy bag!" I shoved her aside.  
"Old? Haggy! BAG? GROWL, HEINEKO!" she relesed her Zanpakuto. I saw Renji innicently standing there.  
"PINEAPPLE!" I yelled as I threw him in the way of an angry Matsumoto.  
I ran around another corner, and saw Bell-chan there.  
"Hurry! throught the secret passage!" She opend a secret passage door. We both ran through, finding our way out, and into Urahura's shop!  
"Mustard! go in there, and make sure no one gets in!" Bell-chan orderd Tessei.  
"Why is he mustard?" I asked.  
"Because Mr. Mustash sounds like mustard, so therefor, he is mustard!" She explained.  
"Makes sence, I guess" I shrugged.  
As we walked through Urahura's store place, we encounterd many monkeys. after about an hour of walking, and avoiding monkeys, we ran into Kon, who of corse, tried to get us to 'Hug' him.  
"Ah! Get it off of me!" Isabel tried to get Kon away from him.  
"Hey! TWINKI!" I called out to Kon, who turned around to look over to me. As he attempted to hug me, I magicly turned the chainsaw into a metal bar, and thwaked him over the head with it, sending him crashing down to the ground.  
Then, of corse, me and Isabel started stomping on his face. after hours, and hours, of stomping on his face, the soul candy fell out of his, now crushed, mouth.  
"OOOOOOOHHH! CANDY!" I picked it up.  
"No! Don't eat it!It's NOT YOUR CANDY! IT'S MINE!" She jumped for the 'candy'. We both fought over the candy, until Urahura came over, and repedidly hit us with his cane.  
"OOOOOWWW! WHAT the Heck?" I jumped up.  
"Woohoo! My candy!" Isabel ate the soul candy, and the next thing we knew, Kon, in Isabel's body, was terrorizing the town, Mostly the women.  
"Now, Bell-chan, What have you learn about stealing my candy?" I grinned.  
"I learnt that if I steal your candy, and Eat it, a perverted stuffed animal will take over my body and terrorize the town, going for mostly the women. In my body, and an old man with a hat, and clogs, will beat us with a cane." She explained.  
"Yes, you are correct. Now you will remember never to steal my cany again, Right?" I crossed my arms.  
"Right!" She nodded, again. The next thing we knew, Kon had blown up the world, and the Soul Society was So full of Souls, that it exploaded, and everyone went to Hueco Mundo, and got eated by hollows, then there was so many hollows, that Hueco Mundo exploaded. THE END!

Me: Lovely story, right?  
Lucia: Everyone ended up dead.  
Me: That's the point! DUUHH!  
Lucia: Ok then.  
Me: (Evil grinns)  
Lucia: aw, crap, what now?  
Me: MUAHAHAHA! I donno...(Shrugs)  
Lucia: I'm going now... (dissopears)  
Me: WELL! This wasn't as long as I wanted... But oh well! Sorry about the spelling mistakes, I'm To dang lazy to fix 'em! So Deal with it! ~Nya!


End file.
